


Пять раз, когда Питер и Стайлз троллили стаю

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Crack, Deaton is the Biggest Troll of All, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, So does Peter, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, The Pack Finds Out, Trolling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: …И один раз, когда стая их разоблачила





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Peter and Stiles Troll the Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661947) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



> Грязные разговорчики по-польски

  
**Глава 1**. Обнаружен повод для троллинга

Впервые это случается во время собрания стаи.

Стайлз вполголоса ругается по-польски, как он имеет обыкновение делать, когда очень раздражен, и внезапно Питер отвечает ему:

— Masz tak niewyparzoną gębę. Daj znać gdybyś kiedyś chciał ją lepiej użyć.

На мгновение все удивленно замирают. Стайлз несколько раз моргает, прежде чем сказать:

— Jesteś starym zboczeńcem. Ugryź mnie.

— Jeśli ładnie poprosisz, — ухмыляется Питер.

Стайлз, кажется, не знает, что на это ответить.

— Э, что? — Скотт переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

— Ничего, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. — Похоже, Питер — подонок, знающий два языка.

— Вообще-то, пять. Что, никто не в курсе, что у меня диплом по лингвистике? — Питер откидывается на спинку стула, светясь злорадством.

— Так, хватит, — вздыхает из угла Дерек. — Нам есть чем заняться.

— Czy jęczysz i przeklinasz w swoim ojczystym języku kiedy dochodzisz? Z przyjemnością bym się dowiedział, — Питер поднимает бровь, глядя на Стайлза.

— Tak, jasne, spiknijmy się po wszystkim, — фыркает Стайлз, не особо удивляясь.

— Jestem gotowy jak tylko dasz znać.

— Czekaj. Serio?

— Nie żartuję, kiedy w grę wchodzą orgazmy.

— Эй, парни! — Скотт хлопает рукой по кофейному столику. — Рой пикси? Куча украденных детей?

— Да. Правильно. Прости, — встряхивается Стайлз.

Питер не перестает улыбаться до самого конца встречи. Когда он настолько счастлив, это почти всегда плохой знак, но все остальные слишком заняты, чтобы обратить на это внимание.  
___________

П. — У тебя такой грязный рот. Дай мне знать, если когда-нибудь захочешь найти ему лучшее применение.

С. — Отсоси, старый извращенец.

П. — Если ты хорошо попросишь.

П. — Ты материшься на родном языке, когда кончаешь? Хотел бы я узнать.

С. — Ага, конечно, почему бы нам не потрахаться хорошенько после собрания.

П. — Я в игре, если ты в игре.

С. — Стой. Ты серьезно?

П. — Я никогда не шучу по поводу оргазмов.

  
**Глава 2**. Ститер троллит Лидию

— Masz taki zgrabny tyłek, — шепчет Питер нежным голосом.

Они со Стайлзом одновременно склонились над столом, стоящим у огромного, во всю стену, окна в лофте Дерека, рассматривая пыльный старинный фолиант.

Лидия поглядывает на них, сидя на диване. Она знает латынь, но славянские языки ей никогда не давались. Предполагается, что все заняты поиском способа отразить недавнее вторжение пикси. Но, судя по развратному блеску в глазах Питера, непохоже, что они обсуждают, как развеять магию.

— Przestań. Pracujemy, — Стайлз закатывает глаза.

— No chodź. Moglibyśmy się tak dobrze zabawić. Nikt inny nie wie o czym mówimy. Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz żebym opisał wszystkie sposoby, w jakie mógłbym sprawić byś drżał z rozkoszy?

— Jesteś obrzydliwy. 

— Byłeś innego zdania zeszłej nocy, kiedy użyczyłem ci ręki na ganku przed twoim domem.

— Zamknij się, — слегка покраснев, отвечает Стайлз.

— Pomyśl o tym… moglibyśmy wykrzykiwać do siebie cudowne sprośności. Ludzie pomyślą, że się kłócimy.

— To twoja forma gry wstępnej?

— Tak.

Внезапно Стайлз хмурится и огрызается на Питера:

— Nie cierpię twojej ładnej buzi i nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy ją znowu pocałuję.

Питер поднимает бровь и продолжает со скучающим видом, снисходительно растягивая слова:

— Chcę cię pieprzyć pod ścianą, aż dojdziesz krzycząc moje imię.

Стайлз на мгновение выглядит озадаченным, а затем кричит:

— Bardzo podoba mi się ten pomysł! — и выбегает прочь.

Какое-то время Лидия смотрит ему вслед, а затем переводит взгляд на Питера.

— Что ты ему только что сказал? — спрашивает она с угрозой.

— Ничего плохого. Он всего лишь капризный маленький мальчик. Такой возбудимый. Чудо, как ему вообще удается на чем-то сосредоточиться.

— То, что ты домогаешься его на другом языке, не значит, что я не понимаю, что происходит.

— Домогаюсь? – Питер распахивает глаза в притворном удивлении. — Да я бы никогда!

— Одно неверное движение, и я уложу тебя обратно в землю.

Питер поднимает руки, показывая, что сдается, и возвращается к книге. Cнова становится тихо. Это не очень комфортно.  
___________

П. — У тебя классная задница.

С. — Прекрати. Мы работаем.

П. — Да ладно. Мы могли бы здорово повеселиться. Никто не понимает, о чем мы говорим. Уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я описал все способы, которыми могу заставить тебя дрожать от удовольствия?

С. — Ты отвратителен.

П. — Кажется, ты так не думал прошлой ночью, когда я отдрачивал тебе на крыльце.

С. — Заткнись.

П. — Подумай об этом. Мы могли бы громко обмениваться непристойностями, а все остальные думали бы, что мы ссоримся.

С. — Это твое представление о прелюдии?

П. — Ага.

С. — Я ненавижу твою смазливую физиономию, не могу дождаться, когда поцелую ее вновь.

П. — Я хочу втрахивать тебя в стену до тех пор, пока ты не кончишь, выкрикивая мое имя.

С. — Мне бы очень этого хотелось.

  
**Глава 3**. Ститер троллит Дерека

— To takie rozpraszające kiedy nosisz koszulki, które są praktycznie kamizelkami, — ворчит Стайлз, пока они пробираются по лесу.

Они с Питером замыкают группу и ведут разговор из числа тех, где количество яда увеличивается с каждым словом. Это заставляет Дерека нервничать. Он несколько раз говорит, чтобы они прекратили. Он даже пытается использовать голос альфы, абсолютно безуспешно.

— A co ja mam zrobić kiedy bez przerwy dotykasz swoich ust i przygryzasz wargi? Muszę się jakoś odwzajemnić, — произносит Питер вкрадчиво-снисходительным голосом.

Дереку не нужно понимать слова, чтобы знать, что Питер сказал очередную пошлость. Питер всегда пошлит. В последнее время он слегка зациклен на Стайлзе и это, мягко говоря, тревожит. А Стайлз снова и снова заглатывает наживку. Дерек не знает, что с этим делать.

— Dziś wieczorem chcę cię ujeżdżać i mówić ci Tatusiu, — Стайлз выглядит настолько рассерженным, что задыхается от злости.

— Pod warunkiem, że najpierw będę mógł dać ci kilka klapsów.

— Tak, proszę.

— Если вы двое не заткнетесь, пикси поймают нас в ловушку, — предупреждает Дерек и вздыхает. Кажется, в сотый раз за вечер.

— Прости, — Стайлз снижает голос до шепота. — Я не виноват, что твой дядя настоящий педофил.

— Поскольку тебе восемнадцать, технически правильным термином будет эфебофилия, то есть влечение к людям в стадии позднего подросткового, а не пре-пубертатного возраста. Однако поскольку я не предпочитаю исключительно подростков, и это всего лишь один конкретный случай, утверждение немного спорное.

— Я, блядь, ненавижу тебя. Отвали.

— Как скажешь. Но ты много потеряешь. Я охуенный.

— Заткнись, урод.

Дерек противостоит острому желанию побиться головой о ближайшее дерево. Но у него это получается с большим трудом.  
___________

С. — Это очень отвлекает, когда ты одет в футболки, больше похожие на майки.

П. — А что, по-твоему, мне делать, если ты продолжаешь трогать свой рот и кусать губы? Я должен как-то отомстить.

С. — Сегодня вечером я хочу оседлать тебя и называть папочкой.

П. — Только если вначале позволишь себя отшлепать.

С. — Сделай одолжение.

  
**Глава 4**. Ститер троллит Скотта

— Boże, chcę zdobyć językiem każdy cal twojego ciała, — стонет Питер.

Он сидит в кресле, с книгой на коленях, устроив ноги на столе. Стайлз распластался по дивану, печатая в своем ноутбуке.

— Nie mogę się doczekać, — отвечает Стайлз с сардонической усмешкой.

Скотт ерзает на стуле, сидя у окна. Он не совсем понимает, что происходит. Но с тех пор, как Питер и Стайлз начали говорить между собой по-польски, они, кажется, препираются в десять раз больше, чем обычно. Он и знать не хочет, о чем они говорят. Хотя ему и любопытно. Ужасно любопытно.

— Вы, парни, в курсе, что это ужасно невежливо — все время разговаривать на языке, который большинство из нас не понимает?

— Поверь мне, Скотт, это к лучшему. Тебе не нужны такие психологические травмы, — Стайлз потирает виски. Он выглядит уставшим, как будто не спал несколько дней. Под глазами у него темные круги.

Он, Питер и Лидия проводят исследования практически в режиме нон-стоп и все еще не нашли, как избавиться от чертовых пикси. Вся стая нервничает, за исключением, может быть, Питера, который, как всегда, излучает самодовольство.

— Biedactwo. Wymęczyłem cię wczoraj w nocy? — с притворным сочувствием спрашивает Питер.

— Chciałbyś. Mogę znowu. W tej chwili.

— Chcesz? — Питер слегка приподнимается.

Он убирает ноги со стола, и ставит их на пол.

— Jasne. Wyjdź z hukiem. Ja zostanę chwilę, potem powiem, że idę do domu.

— U mnie za godzinę? 

— O tak.

Питер резко встает и кричит:

— Uwielbiam twoje towarzystwo i cieszę się, że się spotykamy!

Стайлз выкрикивает в ответ, не менее эмоционально:

— Ja też. Jesteś bardzo atrakcyjny i dobry w łóżku!

Питер открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но вместо этого фыркает, разворачивается на пятках и выходит в дверь.

— Я… что только что произошло? — недоумевает Скотт.

— Сукин сын, он может пиздеть направо и налево, но не готов получать в ответ отпор. Не знаю, что за хуйня с ним, — отвечает Стайлз и зевает. — Я слишком устал для этого.

— Может, тебе стоит пойти поспать, чувак? Ты выглядишь измотанным.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Да. Я в том смысле, что от тебя не будет пользы в таком состоянии. Иди домой.

— Хорошо, мамочка, — смеется Стайлз, но встает и уходит без дальнейших протестов.  
___________

П. — Боже, я хочу вылизать каждый сантиметр твоего тела.

С. — Жду — не дождусь.

П. — Бедняжка. Я тебя заездил прошлой ночью?

С. — Мечтай. Я мог бы все повторить. Прямо сейчас.

П. — Ты хочешь?

С. — Давай. Ты психанешь и выбежишь. Я немного подожду, а потом скажу, что мне нужно домой.

П. — У меня, через час?

С. — Блядь, да.

П. — Я наслаждаюсь твоей компанией и рад, что мы встречаемся.

С. — И я. Ты классный, и хорош в постели.

  
**Глава 5**. Ститер пытается троллить Дитона (но оказалось, что он еще больший тролль, чем они)

Дитон слышит их приближение аж из подсобки. Два отчетливых голоса. Стайлз и Питер, орущие друг на друга по-польски.

Дерек очень обеспокоен таким развитием событий. Он спрашивал мнение Дитона по этому поводу дважды за несколько недель. Очевидно, что все началось, когда появились пикси и начали сеять хаос в городе. Похоже, он зациклился на мысли, что новый способ общения Питера и Стайлза имеет какое-то отношение к воздействию магии.

Дитон, однако, сомневается в этом. Для него все выглядит так, будто Стайлз и Питер что-то замышляют. И он ждет возможности подтвердить свою теорию.

Они врываются в двери, оба слегка на взводе. Рука Питера находится на заднице Стайлза. Он не убирает ее. Даже теперь, когда Дитон смотрит.

— Nic z tego by się niestało, gdybyś trzymał ręce przy sobie, – огрызается Стайлз.

— Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że wróżki magicznie przykleją moją rękę do twojego tyłka? Dotykałem go tylko przez sekundę, – гораздо спокойнее отвечает Питер.

— Nie dam ci mnie dzisiaj przelecieć.

— To kłamstwo i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Не может быть, чтобы они сказали то, что послышалось Дитону. Он уже изрядно подзабыл польский. Он не пользовался им с тех пор, как учился за границей. Но это звучит как…

— Dobra. Jak tylko odwróci to głupie zaklęcie, chcę żebyś mnie wylizał i językiem i palcami doprowadził do orgazmy. A potem, chcę dojść jeszcze raz z twoim fiutem we mnie i ja nie włożę w to ani trochę wysiłku, – Стайлз явно бесится и говорит высоким голосом.

— I czym to się różni od tego co zwykle robimy?

Бог ты мой. Они спят вместе. Дитон изо всех сил пытается оставаться спокойным, когда они поворачиваются к нему.

— Пикси приклеили руку Питера к моей заднице, – выпаливает Стайлз через несколько секунд напряженного молчания. — Помоги, пожалуйста.

— Oczywiście, ale to może chwilę potrwać, — отвечает Дитон с довольной улыбкой.

— Погоди, что? — задыхается Стайлз.

— Хмм? — выжидающе смотрит на них Дитон.

Подшучивать над подростками (и оборотнями-переростками, которые ведут себя ничуть не лучше) одно из его любимых развлечений. Он редко может устоять, когда появляется возможность.

— Ты только что… говорил по-польски? — Стайлз смотрит по сторонам так, будто ищет запасной выход.

— Простите. Должно быть, сработал рефлекс, когда услышал. На мгновение мне показалось, что я вернулся в Варшаву.

— Пиздец. Как много ты… черт побери. Ты кому-нибудь расскажешь? — стонет Стайлз.

— Наверное, Дерек почувствует облегчение, узнав, что вы не собираетесь поубивать друг друга.

— Кто сказал, что нет? — Питер совершенно не выглядит смущенным. Больше похоже на то, что он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться.

— Не мое дело делиться частной информацией с остальной стаей, — вздыхает Дитон. — А теперь давайте посмотрим, что мы можем сделать, чтобы разрушить проклятие.

___________

С. — Этого бы не случилось, если бы ты держал свои руки при себе.

П. — Откуда я мог знать, что пикси собираются магически привязать мою руку к твоей заднице? Я прикоснулся к ней буквально на секунду.

С. — Я не дам тебе трахать меня сегодня ночью.

П. — Это ложь, и ты это знаешь.

С. — Отлично. В ту же секунду, как он разрушит проклятие, я хочу, чтобы ты вылизывал меня и трахал пальцами, пока я не кончу. А потом я хочу еще раз кончить с твоим членом во мне, и я при этом не буду ничего делать.

П. — Чем это отличается от того, что мы обычно делаем?

Д. — Конечно, но это может занять какое-то время.

  
**Глава 6**. Стая узнает правду (и это меняет метод троллинга, но не суть)

— Вы двое! — рычит Лидия в ту же секунду, как Питер и Стайлз входят в лофт.

Ничего странного, что они пришли вместе. Стайлз подвез Питера из заповедника. В таком случае, почему Лидия держит большой том в кожаном переплете в одной руке так, будто готова в любую минуту бросить его им в головы?

— Эээ… да? — поднимает бровь Стайлз.

— Сидеть! — Лидия тычет пальцем в диван.

Спорить с ней кажется Стайлзу плохой идеей. Особенно после того, как она у него на глазах отправила в огонь несколько пикси в процессе заклятия изгнания, которое наконец-то сработало. Бикон-Хиллс теперь в безопасности. Они должны праздновать. Правильно?

Стайлз оседает на одном конце дивана, а Питер плюхается в середину. Между ними приличное расстояние, но не настолько большое, как могло бы быть.

Дерек стоит у окна, с покрасневшим лицом. Скотт сидит на краешке кресла и смотрит на них широко распахнутыми, смущенными щенячьими глазами. Сейчас случится что-то плохое. Стайлз чувствует это.

— Я узнала несколько очень интересных вещей из книги по магии, которую рекомендовал Дитон, — она открывает книгу и начинает листать страницы. — Самое важное — это заклятие, решившее нашу проблему с пикси и вернувшее всех пропавших детей домой. Но, кроме того… — она останавливается, найдя то, что искала, и начинает читать вслух: — Связующая магия очень сложная. Она хорошо срабатывает на большинстве неодушевленных предметов, тем не менее она может быть применена и на живых существах, _имеющих плотскую связь друг с другом._

О нет.

— Это может значить целую кучу всего, правильно? — пожимает плечами Стайлз, стараясь не паниковать.

— Мы все видели, что случилось. Вы двое были приклеены друг к другу несколько часов. Вы трахаетесь! Как давно это происходит?

— Эм…. я могу объяснить?

— Уж пожалуйста. Я уверена, нам всем хочется послушать.

Стайлз тяжело сглатывает. Естественно, Питер не собирается помогать. Питер просто сидит с самодовольной улыбкой на лице, в восторге от такого поворота событий.

— Мы не… я имею в виду, все просто началось – я не знаю, как! Не то чтобы у меня было много других предложений. И он говорит такие грязные непристойности, что невозможно устоять.

— Так вы _это_ выкрикивали друг другу? — Дерек спокоен. Слишком спокоен. Так, будто он вот-вот схватит и швырнет кого-нибудь в стену.

— В том числе и это, — расплывается в улыбке Питер. — Слышали бы вы, что он выдает, когда находится на грани оргазма. Великолепная смесь английского синтаксиса и польского сленга. Мечта лингвиста.

— Чел, ты делаешь все только хуже, — стонет Стайлз.

Блядь. Они умрут. Дерек убьет их. Потом Скотт убьет их. Потом Лидия воскресит их — только для того, чтобы она смогла убить их снова.

— О, расслабься, сладенький. Они всего лишь расстроены, что не разгадали наш маленький секрет.

— Практически уверен, они не меньше расстроены тем, что я сплю с тобой.

— Почему? Я великолепный любовник.

— Питер. Остановись.

— Я думаю, — Дерек делает глубокий вдох, — что вы двое должны сейчас уйти.

— Хороший план! — Стайлз вскакивает на ноги.

— Что? — резко разворачивается Лидия. — Ты просто дашь им уйти?

— Да, что? — пищит Скотт.

— Если они не свалят из моей квартиры в ближайшие двадцать секунд, я не смогу сдержаться и применю насилие. А я бы предпочел не делать этого.

Стайлз хватает Питера за запястье и тащит к двери. Питер позволяет ему, по-прежнему излучая самодовольство. Каким-то образом они умудряются выйти наружу и вернуться в джип без приключений.

— Боже. Это был пиздец.

— Я нахожу это довольно забавным, — Питер гладит Стайлза по колену, потом продвигается пальцами выше.

— О, Господи. Прекрати это.

— Почему? Теперь, когда все знают, тебе уже не так весело?

— Нет. Просто… ты что, неспособен прожить больше тридцати секунд, не прикасаясь ко мне?

— А это стало бы проблемой? — в глазах Питера жуткий блеск.

— Иисусе. И что нам делать, как ты думаешь? Все выглядит плохо.

— Дерек велел нам проваливать из его квартиры. Он не сказал, что нам запрещено потрахаться на парковке.

— Ты мудак. Что теперь? — Стайлз не может отрицать, что его кровь бежит слегка быстрее, устремляясь вниз.

Это проблема. Питер всегда так действует на него. Перспектива секса делает Стайлза эмоциональным и довольно внушаемым.

— Спорим, я смогу заставить тебя кончить до того, как они найдут нас, — предлагает Питер и облизывает губы.

— А если не сможешь?

— Уверен, ты достаточно хороший водитель, чтобы успеть увезти нас подальше.

— Ты самый больной эксгибиционист, которого я когда-либо встречал.

— Я думаю, тебе это нравится, — Питер хватает Стайлза за бедра и притягивает ближе.

В конце концов Стайлз оказывается на коленях у Питера, с колотящимся сердцем и стремительно твердеющим членом.

— Ты отвратителен, — стонет Стайлз.

Питер затыкает его грязным поцелуем.


End file.
